


sweet lullaby

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [18]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Mark Tuan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Nesting, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: two minutes later, bambam opens the door, letting mark and jackson in. they enter and bambam curls up in in the middle of his nest. jackson notices fondly how bambam’s wearing mark’s shorts and jackson’s sweater as they cuddle on either side of him. “hey, hyungs.”





	sweet lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> im so late for everything sorry lol I gotta step up my game
> 
> ill try to get day 19 and 20 up by the end of today too im trying guys sorry
> 
> so heres atk!!! a/b/o with bam bein a softie and getting the cuddles he deserves,,,,,,,, uwu

mark peeks into the room designated for bambam and his nesting. he sees bambam organizing his nest, carefully making it perfect. “bammie?”

 

bambam looks up at mark before turning back to his nest. “hi, hyung.”

 

“can i come in, baby?” mark asks gently, and bambam shakes his head with a little, “not yet.” “that’s fine, baby. are you feeling okay? why are you nesting? are you in pre-heat?”

 

“not yet, i don’t think so,” bambam says quietly, adjusting a pillow. “i just… kind of want comfort? and cuddles.”

 

“okay,” the beta says, “i’m gonna go get jackson, okay? we’ll wait until you’ve finished.”

 

bambam nods and mark leaves, going downstairs to find jackson. he finds him on the couch and sits next to him, and the alpha brings him closer to kiss his cheek. “hey, mark. did you find bammie?”

 

“he’s making a nest,” mark says softly. “he’s finishing it up, so we can join him in a bit. come on.”

 

jackson hums and stands up with mark, letting the older lead him to the room. mark knocks on the door, calling out, “bam-ah? are you done?”

 

“almost,” bambam responds, and mark and jackson wait patiently, jackson petting mark’s hair. two minutes later, bambam opens the door, letting mark and jackson in. they enter and bambam curls up in in the middle of his nest. jackson notices fondly how bambam’s wearing mark’s shorts and jackson’s sweater as they cuddle on either side of him. “hey, hyungs.”

 

“what’s up, baby boy?” jackson whispers, kissing bambam’s jaw. he shifts so that he’s nuzzling his nose against bambam’s mating mark at the juncture of his neck. bambam smiles shyly and turns his face towards mark, who coos at him softly. “are you feeling insecure again?”

 

“kind of,” bambam says, playing with mark’s hand. “i just really needed cuddles, too. i might be in pre-heat soon. i’m not so sure.”

 

“that’s okay.” mark presses a kiss against bambam’s nose before the three of them lay down together. “we can give you cuddles until it hits. we don’t mind.”

 

bambam smiles again and lets his eyes flutter shut as jackson and mark cuddle close to him and press gentle kisses against his face. “thanks, hyungs…”

 

“it’s no problem, sweetie,” jackson hums as he rubs bambam’s stomach. “we’re always here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyedddd uwu


End file.
